Iago
|occupation = Jafar's assistant (formerly) Aladdin's secondary sidekick Cassim's accomplice |skills = Flight Powerfully strong claws Beak Excellent flight speed Mimicry |hobby = Helping Jafar (formerly) Helping Aladdin and his friends. |goals = Defeat Jafar and reform himself (succeeded) Aid Aladdin and his friends. Obtain great riches, wealth, and luxury by any means necessary. |family = Unnamed Parents Othello (twin brother) Jeff (cousin) |friends = Jafar (formerly) Gazeem Aladdin Princess Jasmine Genie Abu Cassim Forty Thieves Magic Carpet The Sultan Rajah Sora Donald Duck Goofy Other Disney Heroes Maleficent (formerly) Captain Hook (formerly) Ursula (formerly) Cruella De Vil (formerly) Pete (formerly) Hades (formerly) Other Disney Villains (in House Of Villains) Queen Grimhilde (formerly) Thundra (girlfriend) Sadira Other friends |enemies = Aladdin (formerly) Abu (formerly) Genie (formerly) Jasmine (formerly) Magic Carpet (formerly) The Sultan (formerly) Rajah (formerly) Jafar Nasira Abis Mal Mozenrath Xerxes Malcho Amok Mon Ra Mechanicles Sa'Luk Cassim (formerly) Forty Thieves (formerly) Mirage Haroud Hazi Bin Sora (formerly) Donald Duck (formerly) Goofy (formerly) Other Disney Heroes (in House Of Villains) Maleficent Captain Hook Ursula Cruella De Vil Pete Hades Queen Grimhilde Other enemies |type of hero = Redeemed Trickster |size = 200 }} Iago The Parrot is a loud-mouthed greedy male parrot and one of the main characters of the Aladdin franchise. In the first film as he used to work for the evil sorcerer Jafar but in the sequel, Iago reforms and joins the heroic thief Aladdin and his friends and becomes good. He was the secondary antagonist of the first film, the deuteragonist of Aladdin and the Return of the Jafar and the major character of Aladdin and The King Of Thieves He was Jafar's former pet parrot and is now one of Aladdin's good friends. He is voiced by famous comedian/actor . In the upcoming live-action 2019 remake, he will be voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also voices Turbo and the Duke of Weselton. Personality Iago resembles to that of a scarlet macaw. He can speak fluent English and has the ability to perfectly mimic other characters' voices, possibly due to Jafar's influence. He also possesses a fine knowledge of magical lore learned from Jafar, which often comes in handy as Genie's magical knowledge is 10,000 years out of date. He's easily frustrated and openly vocalizes his frustrations. Although he denies it, he actually has a good heart, and his guilt from abandoning his friends or leaving them to deal with a crisis usually makes him return to intervene, and he even sometimes come out as a hero, but almost every time at the expense of losing something of value, which he without fail berates himself for afterwards. Interestingly, Iago often displays a certain fondness for Princess Jasmine, being generally unhappy when he disappoints her, and often helping her out in smaller matters. In the Return of Jafar, it seems to be her compassion towards him that increases his guilt to the point of near-confession, and then her anger and disappointment that prompts him to release Genie to save Aladdin. Iago will do almost anything to keep out of danger or at least try and talk with Aladdin or the others out of attempting something he deems crazy or impossible, usually both. And yet, he is willing to do Jafar's dirty work, such as retrieving Genie's lamp at times. His loyalties to Jafar either pertain out of true loyalty of a Promised reward (like in the first film), or out of fear (the second film). He's very clever, and makes witty, sarcastic remarks constantly. But he's also very greedy, which sometimes makes him gullible if he thinks there's a treasure to be found. In other words, he's a wacky bird that can make anyone laugh. Trivia *Iago is the first villain in Disney history to lastingly reform in a sequel other than his debut film. Among the few other characters to have this distinctions are Anastasia Tremaine and Captain Gantu. *Originally, Iago was meant to be a snobbish parrot with a British accent. However, to further the comedy, his character was changed drastically to what animator Will Finn calls "Gilbert Gottfried as a parrot". *Iago was deliberately given teeth to give more resemblance to Gilbert Gottfried. *Danny DeVito was considered for the role of Iago, but was unavailable during production. However, DeVito would later voice Philoctetes in Disney's 1997 animated film, Hercules. *Although Iago was absent in the Hercules crossover with Aladdin, he was mentioned by Jafar. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Relief Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sophisticated Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Insecure Category:Weaklings Category:Defectors Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Berserkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Voice of Reason Category:Shakespearean Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dimwits Category:Famous Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Monster Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Vengeful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Genius Category:Sensational Six Heroes